


情史《SSHP》

by FengChern



Series: HP小短篇 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 「我對你的情史不感興趣。波特。」哈利清楚記得，那天石內卜這麼和他說著，就在練完鎖心咒之後，他羞憤的瞪著剛看過他的大腦的石內卜時。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: HP小短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597888
Kudos: 5





	情史《SSHP》

**Author's Note:**

> 服用須知：  
> 1.此文為敝人第一篇HP同人。  
> 2.文中所有劇情皆以電影版為主。  
> 3.文裡都是刀。  
> 4.譯名全為台譯，全篇皆以繁體字書寫。  
> 5.如果有需要陸譯版可於留言提出。

情史《SSHP》

「我對你的情史不感興趣。波特。」

哈利清楚記得，那天石內卜這麼和他說著，就在練完鎖心咒之後，他羞憤的瞪著剛看過他的大腦的石內卜時。

他的鎖心咒一點進展也沒有，而且原本萬分期待的聖誕假期也突然被迫和石內卜綁在一起，對，被迫，他依然不知道練習鎖心咒的理由，甚至，他一點也不想和石內卜相處在同一個空間裡。

就像是看穿了哈利的不想，石內卜嘴角勾起了一個極為嘲諷的笑容，但也沒有開口說些什麼，就只是一手拿著魔杖，一手用食指和拇指在魔杖尖端搓揉，微微靠著身後的桌子，似乎正在等待哈利緩過氣來之後，繼續進行鎖心咒的訓練。

被看穿的回憶和間或出現在他回憶中的石內卜，哈利發現他越是覺得羞愧，情緒外漏的越多時，石內卜就越是容易在他的腦中來去自如。他沒有辦法制止自己的思考，也沒有辦法防止思緒被入侵，同時他對石內卜的厭惡感也越發提昇。

「我知道你在想什麼，波特。」  
「真是湊巧的，我也一樣。」

然後他終於感覺到不耐煩，也試圖入侵石內卜的大腦之後，他忽然開始猶豫和遲疑，石內卜讓他看到的那些關於他父親的記憶，是真的還是假的，他聽說過有些人能夠修改腦中的記憶，讓對方只會讀取到假訊息。

「你如我所料的完全沒有進步，波特。」

冷眼看著坐在椅子上冒著冷汗和拚命喘氣的哈利，石內卜冷冷的說著。哈利想要出聲反駁，卻完全沒有辦法，握緊的拳頭似乎都要能滲出血液。剛才石內卜才在他和張秋親吻的記憶裡一下一下的拍著手，他不知道專門出現在他稍微愉快的記憶裡是石內卜的惡趣味，還是確實有必要如此，只知道繼續這樣下去他或許會因此而瘋掉。

「一旦被控制，瘋掉還是比較好的結果呢，波特。」

聽著石內卜慣用的嘲諷語氣，哈利再次覺得憤怒起來，張口就要對著石內卜說些什麼，但是那個關於他父親的記憶又突然閃過腦中，讓他什麼話也說不出來。

每次想起那段記憶，他就會不由自主的聯想到他自己，記憶裡的詹姆──他的父親就和達力──成天欺負他的表哥一樣欺負著石內卜，詹姆的旁邊還站著天狼星、路平和彼得。

「那段記憶是真的嗎？」

忍不住他終於開口詢問，雖然他一點也不覺得石內卜會回他。然後果然如他所預料的，他們都沉默了起來，空氣裡除了地窖特有的潮濕氣味外，還挾帶了些凝滯。

「不論真的或假的，那段記憶都不重要，波特。」  
「你現在唯一需要關心的，是你自己的大腦。」

然而即使知道確實應該這麼做，他也沒有辦法如願，腦子裡依舊塞滿了石內卜和他父親的那段記憶，他急切的想要知道真相，甚至忍不住主動聯絡了路平。

『關於你的來信，哈利，我很遺憾的必須告訴你，那是真的。』

忽然他發現自己不知道該怎麼面對石內卜，所幸假期結束了，除了魔藥課之外的時間裡他們根本沒有碰到過，鎖心咒的訓練也突然停止了，就和開始時一樣；也所幸他們的隱密課程再次重啟，消耗掉了他所有的複雜心情──想和石內卜單獨見一面，又不想。

而當他覺得自己終於理清楚思緒，能夠面對石內卜時，他們的祕密課程被發現了，但是他忽然發現自己腦中那些和張秋在一起的愉快回憶裡，都會出現石內卜的身影，以至於被張秋背叛他也能立刻就心平氣和起來。

只是他始終沒有辦法單獨遇到石內卜，魔藥課也是一下課就會被趕著離開教室。然後那天他做了一個夢，夢裡佛地魔生擒了天狼星，還連續施展了好幾個咒咒虐。他分不清真假，唯一確認的方式就是去一趟夢裡出現的場所。

但是還沒來得及出發，他們就被恩不理居當場抓獲。

「……我沒記錯的話，最後一次是用在張小姐身上。」  
「如果妳是想要毒死他，那沒問題，我一定會表示同情。但是我沒有吐真劑。」

依舊用著冷淡的語氣，石內卜站在校長室的門口，一字一頓的說著。他卻突然想起了路平給他的回信，喊著他夢裡的畫面，他覺得石內卜一定懂他在說什麼，也一定會給予幫助，沒有理由的，他就是這麼覺得。

但是後來天狼星還是死了，他也不用再繼續練習鎖心咒，或許其實還是應該繼續練習的，是他自己不願意。此刻，任何人，包括他自己都十分清楚他的大腦裡盤旋著什麼記憶，所以根本沒有練習鎖心咒的必要。

哈利覺得他曾經試著相信過石內卜，但是一切似乎都很徒勞，他的大腦依舊一團混亂，分不清哪些是真的，哪些又是假的。暑假他回到了德思禮家，開始了他每天的火車之旅，只有在不斷轉乘著火車之後興起的那種疲憊感，才能讓他有一點點睡意，而且是不會做夢的那種睡意。

他對石內卜的恨意仍然，至少他自己是這麼認為的。而實際上是如何，他並不想去深究，直到那天他看到石內卜殺了鄧不利多，他堅定的告訴自己，他果然還是恨著石內卜。

再後來他發現了自己與佛地魔的連結，在那場席捲了全校的混戰裡看到了和佛地魔對話的魯修斯，佛地魔要求魯修斯把石內卜叫來。他們就躲在門外，聽著佛地魔要娜吉妮殺死石內卜。

在佛地魔離開之後，哈利踉蹌的走進房間裡，他不知道自己的心裡究竟是不是還那樣的恨著石內卜，但是他伸手捂住石內卜仍不斷滲著血的脖子，有點不知所措。

「把我的眼淚收起來，放進儲思盆裡。」  
「你有一雙和你媽媽一樣的眼睛。」

把石內卜的眼淚全部滴進儲思盆裡，他看到了石內卜的愛情。雙手撐在儲思盆邊，哈利沉默著試圖去消化那些訊息，忽然他想起來那天石內卜和他說過的話，微微的勾了勾唇角，他輕輕的說著：

「我對你的情史也不感興趣。教授。」

情史《完》  
by.FengChern


End file.
